A Malfoy and a Weasley Christmas Jumper
by TE Secret Santa
Summary: Written for Karasays gor the Twin Exchanges Secret Santa 2008


_**A/N:**__ Entry for the Twin Exchange Secret Santa Gift Exchange_

_**Pairing:**__ Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Written For: **__Karasays_

_**Summary:**__ Love means having to accept things even if they make you cringe._

**A Malfoy and a Weasley Christmas Jumper **

"I am not wearing that monstrosity, no way no how!" Draco was gearing up for a full fledged pureblood tantrum as he threw the offending garment across the room.

"It's not that bad, honestly Draco. You should be pleased." Hermione said calmly as she picked it up and held it up in front of her.

"Pleased! I have seen House-elves with better quality pillow cases than THAT thing" He scowled at it as if it might grow legs, cross the room and bite him.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," Hermione was used to Draco's superiority complex by now, they had been together for almost a year and she mostly found his snobbish tendencies to be amusing, so long as he didn't go overboard. "Everyone else will be wearing one, and the simple fact that Mrs Weasley made you one is proof positive that she is over the past and has accepted you and I. Even you have to appreciate the significance of this."

"I never asked for them to accept us. I tolerate Potter and **One **Weasley for you because I know how important they are to you, I even agreed to spending Christmas Night surrounded by more redheads than you can poke a wand at but I do not remember agreeing to wear something as plebeian as a hand knitted jumper! For Salazaar's sake it has a **D **shaped like a snake on the front. I am not wearing it and that is final."

"Not even if I promise you that I will make it worth your while?" Hermione whispered seductively as she wrapped the jumper around him and began kissing the spot behind his earlobe that she knew turned his knees to jelly and his mind to mush. Draco moaned and conceded defeat. He was putty in her hands and she knew it, she had a few Slytherin traits of her own and knew exactly how to use them to get what she wanted.

__X__

The Burrow was almost filled to the rafter's when they arrived, by floo, at seven thirty on the dot. Neither Draco nor Hermione tolerated tardiness from others so they always made valiant effort to be on time for things themselves. As soon as the green flames had died down, Hermione was pulled into a crushing embrace by not, Molly Weasley as one would expect but Harry Potter.

"Thank Merlin you're finally here!" he cried not letting her go as if he feared she would suddenly apparate away, even though she had only just arrived.

"Ahh...Harry...you can let go now I promise to run away" Hermione pulled away and saw Draco looking on with one eyebrow raised in question at Harry's odd behaviour. Hermione gave him a warning look in return before taking both their hands and dragging them towards the sitting room.

"Nice jumper, Malfoy" Harry commented with a mocking smile which Draco returned as he returned with "Likewise Potter."

Harry's own jumper was the usual bottle green, this year sporting two broomsticks and a snitch; wings outstretched forming the letter **H** in gold on the front. Harry's mocking grin quickly disappeared.

"Hermione!" Shouted several Weasley's in unison as they entered the very crowded sitting room. She suspected it had been magically enlarged for the holiday but it had not made a lot of difference considering the sheer amount of bodies being squeezed into it. Every single one of them dressed in their very own hand knitted jumper. Draco and Harry's where clearly the ones made with the most thought behind their design.

Draco felt faint but before he could think on the horror of his present circumstances A rather burly looking redhead with more freckles than skin shoved a large glass of fire whiskey into his hand giving him a wink and a lopsided grin. _Definitely a Weasley then _Draco thought to himself.

"You look like you could use a drink, they," He gestured around the room "can be a bit overwhelming at first but they really are harmless in small doses."

"Thanks," Draco raised his glass and moved away to find Hermione in the sea of red hair and multi-coloured wool. He found talking the Weaslette, he could never work out why but this one out of all the Weasley family made his skin crawl the worst and to make things even more uncomfortable, she appeared to be highly emotional about something. Draco squared his shoulders, took a large swig of his drink and then joined them.

"Oh there you are, I wondered where you had gotten too." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco returned her smile although slightly forced and wrapped his arm around her waist. She instantly snuggled into him before continuing her conversation. Draco did his best to ignore it out. A few minutes later they were joined by Potter and The Weasel or Ron as Hermione insisted he be called.

"Well that just takes the cake that does!" Ron burst out angrily.

"What does Ronald?" Hermione asked him looking slightly confused.

"His jumper!" Ron replied loudly, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

"What about it?" Draco found himself asking defensively before he could stop himself.

"Oh don't mind him Mate, he's just jealous 'cause yours isn't hideous maroon" the burly fellow from early interjected. Ron huffed looking both embarrassed and ready to punch his brother in the mouth. Harry, Hermione and Charlie just laughed at him, the Weaslette had practically vanished the moment Harry had appeared.

"Aww come on Ronnie I'm just messing with ya, let's go get another drink to drown your sorrows in ah?" Charlie said jovially through great chest rumbling laughter. Draco didn't really find it all that amusing and by the look on his face neither did Ron. As they walked away Charlie leaned in and whispered in Draco's ear, "You think by now he'd've worked out how to charm his jumper to a colour he actually likes," Draco couldn't help but smirk at that before he allowed himself a small chuckle, being careful not to let Ron or Hermione hear him.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly enough considering where they were and he accepted more than one crushing embraced from Mrs Weasley, she gave rather good hugs in Draco's opinion and the smile that lit up her round face when she saw him in the hideous jumper spoke volumes as to the acceptance Hermione was so grateful for. If having his ribs bruised beyond healing by the women that had finally rid the world of his insane Aunt made Hermione happy well he would just have to deal with it and when he really thought about the jumper wasn't so bad after all and best of all he may never have to wear it again.

_**Happy Christmas Kara! **_


End file.
